Kotov Syndrome
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Lawless loves to play games with his Eves before cutting off their sessions for good. What happens when a certain pianist becomes involved? *A drabble that focuses on Lawless' evolution as a person, with some LawLicht at the end. Enjoy!*


_**Kotov Syndrome (LawLicht)**_

 _/Hey guys, VampChippz here. This is a short LawLicht fanfic and I don't own anything but the plot, so without further ado enjoy! (Inspired by the song Kotov Syndrome by Rise Against. Listen to it as you read!)_

* * *

 _Kotov Syndrome_ _: Where a person thinks hard on a move they should make only to find no clear path, then to proceed in making the poorest of decisions once they find themselves short on time._

* * *

Lawless always enjoyed playing games, especially those that seem to run long-term rather than short-term.

His past Eves are an example of his games; they dance around on a chessboard, deciding where to travel next without ever realizing that they are pawns themselves, trapped in a world where Greed runs supreme. Everytime they make a move, the Servamp not only contradicts it but moves just one more step ahead of them each time until he's twenty steps above the other player and decides to claim his prize. Everytime they lose in his intricate game, surrendering their Queen or King and in turn ending their lives. He is indestructible, _impenetrable,_ unable to lose.

He likes watching them struggle as some slowly come to realize just the situation they've been placed in, panic settling in their features until it's imprinted on them forever, even in death. Only a select few have managed to knock out a pawn or two, a rook or King if they're lucky, but all don't see that they need to defeat not the King and Queen but what he represents, who he _is_. Even _if_ they manage to pinpoint his "King", they are far too late and soon forfeit their lives to their superior.

(Secretly, in one small area of his heart that isn't consumed by madness, he hopes to encounter someone who will save him from this never ending game, who will stop him before he does any more harm, the area that's still hurting from _Ophelia_ and still wishes for salvation from this sweet embrace of insanity.)

* * *

Meeting Licht Jekylland Todoroki had been...amusing, to say the least.

The self-proclaimed angel certainly put up a fight, at least, so Lawless lets him have his fun on _his_ chessboard before eventually killing him off, watching each move he made like a hawk while a crooked smirk plays upon his lips. He does his normal movements, counteracting each move with his own as he chuckles, watching Licht become frustrated with his deadly game.

"Ah, your life is in _my_ hands, Lichtan," The Servamp giggles sweetly as his own pawn takes out yet another one of Licht's. "But you better hurry, my sweet pianist; I want this to drag on for as long as possible before I go after Sleepy Ash next. I wonder what it will be like to play against a Servamp."

"You _demon_ ," Licht seethes before making yet another move, each one so far with confidence and determination. "I'll purify you!"

 _What a twisted and naive angel,_ Lawless thinks with amusement clearly showing in his crimson orbs as he becomes two steps ahead of his current Eve. With his other hand, he slowly starts to draw his rapier. "I would like to see you try, you delusional denpa tenshi-chan."

Lawless is having fun with this Eve; the pianist was brash yet sincere, cold yet kind, harsh yet caring. Everything about him contradicted itself and it enamored Lawless, each detail swimming around in his head until he realizes too late his mistake.

"What will you do now, _Lawless?_ " Licht mocks as in one fluid motion, not only is his King and Queen knocked over but his black Knight is surrounded by Rooks and Pawns.

"How…?" Lawless froze, going over their past turns in his head and finding no mistakes, no _flaws_ in his own movements. He goes back again and again to check his moves, still finding no mistakes until he forces himself to focus on a way to get his Knight out.

"Tick Tock, demon." Licht looks triumphant, sitting back and crossing his arms while he waited.

"You," Lawless growls lowly, "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" This wasn't fair; this was _his_ chessboard, _his_ game, _his_ victory even if it was albeit delayed this time.

 _So, how did this boy…?!_

"You may seem like you have no weaknesses but you do. A shit rat will always be a shit rat, after all."

 _What the hell?!_ Licht's response was not helping at all, and he still could find no way to go about his next move. All of the sudden it wasn't _him_ who was two steps ahead; instead it was his _Eve,_ no, _Licht_ who was far, far ahead of him in this game. The Servamp feels cornered, _trapped,_ as he frantically searches for his way out while being mindful of the clock that ticks on the barren wall beside them.

 _Fuck._ "Fuck!" Lawless makes his move with one second to go, and afterwards he sees that his hasty decision, fueled by emotion, was the wrong choice. Licht smirks as his Rook, which was pure white with purple music notes, knocks over his black Knight.

"Checkmate." Lawless sees his chessboard crumble, his game turning into reality, and screams, wild fury in his eyes.

"How did you win?! You weren't supposed to win!" Licht's glare silences him and the pianist opens his mouth, uttering six words that destroy him forever.

"Your heart was left wide open." Lawless begins to crack, enraged expression becoming one of panic as he grabs Licht by the collar of his jacket.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"You've never experienced Kotov Syndrome before, have you demon?" Licht only stares calmly as the cracks deepen, Lawless screaming in agony as he dissipates and in his wake is an exact replica of him, who blinks and looks around in astonishment.

"You...did this?"

"I merely purified a demon, _Hyde._ " Licht says as Lawless-no, _Hyde_ now-focuses his gaze on him. "His smothered love was his greatest weakness, and I separated the two." A blush adorns Hyde's cheeks before he feels lips move against his own, further sealing away the demon.

"No more games, Hyde. Look to the future instead of drowning in the past." Licht says as he pulls away, turning his back to him and walking through the exit. Hyde is left dumbstruck, _amazed_ even, before he snaps out of it and catches up to Licht, reaching the light at the end of the tunnel.

 _He who stands still achieves nothing, while those who press on are rewarded in the most extravagant of ways. Thank you, Lichtan; I'll stay by your side._

 _No more games._

* * *

 _/So, how was it? This is the first drabble I've ever done, so respectful criticism is always helpful in helping me grow as an aspiring author!_


End file.
